The present invention relates to equipment and chemicals, and more specifically to a method for delivering a concentrated fire retardant solution to either protect the surface from fire, or extinguish the fire when it has begun. The system finds its maximum utility with super absorbent polymers (hereinafter SAP) such as are used to absorb moisture in diapers. The basics of the invention are disclosed in European Patent EP 0 774 279 A1, Pascente et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,210 and Brxc3xcckner European Patent No. 0 649 669 A1 based upon German Patent.
Pressure assemblies, hand operated pumps, are well known as garden spraying and other spraying activity. Exemplary are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,742; 5,064,170; 5,301,877 and 5,307,995, all assigned to Corporation. However, such pumps and sprayers are normally involved in dispensing a fluid with a relatively low viscosity comparable to ordinary tap water. With the super absorbent polymers in use with the present invention, such sprayers are vulnerable to clogging, reduced tap water pressures, and other unanticipated sources of interruption. Moreover, with just an ordinary garden hose type nozzle, the spray patterns cannot be controlled with the position desired by firefighters, particularly when combating tenacious fires such as observed at tire dumps when several used tires begin to burn. Furthermore, what is also needed is a system which has a wide variety of applications utilizing tap water and a separate reservoir of the SAP, utilizing carried water with a separate reservoir of SAPs, operating with commercial type fire extinguishing equipment, and indeed in conjunction with sprinkler systems of the type used in warehouses factories, and office buildings and large apartment buildings. The subject SAPs, if combined with water, swell and rapidly clog containers and lines. Hence, it is desirable to deliver the SAP to the water at a point as close to the application as practicable.
The present invention involves primarily utilizing a reservoir of super absorbent polymers which can be independently pressurized, remotely stored and a supply of water which is admixed with the SAP at a point closely adjacent of the adjustable nozzle. Invariably an eductor or mixer couples the flow of water with the flow of SAP at a point within easy deliver range of the nozzle for admixing the SAP concentrate, which, when it comes in contact with water, begins to swell at a rapid rate prior to leaving the nozzle at which time it is directed to the fire to be controlled or the combustible substance to be sprayed for protection against an impending contact with flames in an existing fire. In one embodiment the system involves a home unit with a portable hand carried reservoir. Yet another system involves a back pack carried by a homeowner or firefighter for spraying. Yet another embodiment involves a reservoir which can be independently pressurized with a pump so that any reduction in the water pressure in a tap line can be overcome by the SAP auxiliary pressure delivery. Other embodiments relate to a portable unit containing both the water reservoir and the SAP reservoir to the end that it is self-contained, and the admixing can be a function of wherever the homeowner, firefighter or rescue person should don the equipment. Another embodiment relates to the utilization with preexisting fire extinguishing equipment, normally positioned by municipality at airports and other areas where firefighting equipment is found on a permanently stationed basis. A final embodiment relates to a retrofit of a sprinkler system such as in warehouses, factories, hotels, and the like.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for dispensing SAP at a fire site which is adaptable to portability, modified portability in conjunction with a pre-existing water system, and utilization with firefighting equipment in ready form which is cost effective and in many adaptations, highly portable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such firefighting portable equipment which is compact, light weight and easy for the firefighter to carry in addition to the breathing equipment which he must also carry.
Yet another object of a present invention is to provide a retrofit to pre-existing sprinkler systems which will add the advantage of spraying an SAP rather than just plain water which experience has shown will significantly enhance the fire extinguishing capability of a single sprinkler head or a plurality thereof in any given installation.
In addition, another advantage of the present invention is to provide for the storage of a concentrated SAP with a long shelf life, and which when activated will promptly dispense the SAP in an effective and efficient manner. A related object of the present invention is to achieve all of the above in a system, which, by selective application, can purge elements of SAP that might otherwise clog the system.